dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SunyiNyufi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 12:13, 10 April 2011 "I really don't log into steam that much, and our talk page on ME wiki is long enough already :)" - It's a very good archive though:) One may find great wisdom in reading it:) Online customer service can be excruciating, I know that first hand. My condolences. Though I'm happy that things got better and less tiring for you, because stupid people tend to poison others around them with their stupidity, and that's not pleasant:) So you take your time to relax, it's important. "Hint to myself: tequila drinking contests are bad" - You tell me! I like that stuff a lot and the parties are simply great... Except for the times I was celebrating the anniversary of my university, fell of from the second floor (three times in a row), while attempting to climb up there and found my pelvis bone a little bit broken in the morning. Good times! So you just be careful and... well that's it. Did you win the contest or not?:) About the SWTOR thingy. Don't know, I played SWTOR's free trial, and while I wasn't impressed that much, my bff wants to ply it when it goes ftp too, so I guess we might meet there. Thing I'm concerned about, is the exact limitations of non-subscribers. Rumor has it, that their level progression will be severely lowered (and I don't want to grind 24/7) and among other things they will not be able to sprint. That's one epithome of WTF, isn't it? But I guess I'll still unearth my Jedi Sentinel and see the whole thing with my own eyes. Come to think of it, you intend to play as a Smuggler, focused on ranged combat, and I'm a Jedi Sentinel, the melee class, which can charge at people. Oh the irony! XD "A formal introduction eh? :D" - Well yeah, a formal introduction, with ranks and titles, heralds and brass horns :) Alternatively, if I'm not in the DA chat right and you feel like denying me the introduction rights, you might as well talk to Margerard yourself. Btw she told me that your nickname means something very cute:) So I'm curious about what does it mean?:) What's up with me, is that I kinda felt the need to change my career priorities, left my job of a lawyer assistant, and took time to think, consider and relax for a bit. Hobbies are what I do most of the time for now. Read a lot of stuff, drawing (a bit) playing videogames ("Leviathan" DLC was painful. You played it, by chance?) and talking on the forums and on chat right here. That's kinda what's up with me in general.-Algol- (talk) 00:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) "Luckily everyone at work is super nice and funny too :) ''" - That's indeed very good. At least it can mitigate the stupidity of the customers. Wasn't my case though, pretty much everyone was as stupid as the customers:) "''But man, had I really nasty hangover the next day. It didn't go away until the evening." - My friend, who is a chemist, told me about an interesting countermeasure he uses himself. A glass of water with a droplet or two of ammonium hydrate in the morning, or preferably before you go to sleep after a party, and you be up and around, with a clear head. Tried it myself, the stuff is efficient! "The servers will lag so much, that sprinting won't matter anyway :D" - Haha, nice one! :D They most surely will. Well, at least in a first week r so. Then we'll see. "(also I played Kotor 1 & 2 and Jedis are boring" - Bioware had their own special artistic vision of Jedi in KOTOR 1 and Obsidian had to stick with it to maintain consistency in KOTOR 2. Not that they are boring, their refusal to have any emotions makes them, to quote Aria, "so sickeningly uptight", that they are even worse, then boring :) And I'm about to fix this at least in my character. Like in that quest Jedi have in TOR, where a couple of padawans became, well, a couple, which is forbidden, and you have the option either to rat them out to the higher-ups, or keep their secret. Pour guy and gal. Like, thousands of people walk by them every day, and each of those people asks "are you in a relationship? Really?" XD Besides, Star Wars is mainly about Jedi vs. Sith, so I guess I'll stick to the genre with my class choice. Well, not until Disney bought LucasArts, because since then I guess Star Wars will be mainly about Mickey Mouse flying an Y-Wing. "As one of my colleagues said: “So kinda like Isabela?” me: “Yeah, but with smaller boobs.” XD" - Lol! Just... don't steal big books, because then you'll get in too much trouble, and everything will be alright. Besides, the Republic has decent medicare systems, so they'll deal with the main problem Isabela has;) Btw, as Isabela fan, what's your official stance about Isabela's portrayal in the comics? Like her drowning a bunch of elven slaves and her real name Naishe... do you even care? Or it's, like, OUTRAGE!!! Or what? :) "“if I'm not in the DA chat right and you feel like denying me the introduction rights” - I would never do that ;)" - Well, for convenience sake... Seeing one person in the chat has a bigger probability of seeing two. "Well translated into English it means “SlyBunneh”, it uses the cutesy form of bunny" - Awwwww, it's so cutesy cute! <3 Vey-very-very cute :) And it suits you! Now my curiosity is satisfied, thank you very much!:) "My cousin works also as a lawyer assistant, it's a hard job. Any ideas already on what would you like to do? :)" - It's also a very hazardous job. The routine can drive you crazy. My ideas so far are legal translator (pays more then your average translations I do from time to time) and a journalist - those would be the most realistic. And a ton of much less realistic stuff, like a script writer in game-development. Hey, at least I know many examples of how NOT to write! They are provided in abundance by this certain company starting from "Bio" and ending with "Ware":) The other less realistic option came to mind, where I looked at how much money people make from YouTube... Oh, and people tell me I'll be a good prosecutor, because I always had a sore sense of justice. That job is gonna kill me, however. Metaphorically or literally. "Nope. Waiting for all the DLC to come out, and play ME3 one more time" - Yeah, you're right... I sincerely hope the upcoming Omega will be the last DLC to ME3 and the whole series, because continuing to insult memories of good series is plain disrespectful. "Well people have different tastes I guess" - I'd rather say some people have a very different lack of tastes. Congrats with your bag! I liked it very much!:) "Bag of holding" is a nice reference. News of the hour (in case you didn't know already), official confirmation, that ME2-3 are Call of Duty in space (told ya XD) is out. Also our beloved EAware made a responce. Smug idiots. Oh, and we won't be hearing anything until DA3 for about a year. I wonder if the time they are taking with development helps them not to screw up this time... -Algol- (talk) 17:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Looks like the list of restrictions to TOR ftp players has been announced, people are pissed off, everything is, well, as usual. Any thoughts?:) I lol'd at sprint unlocked at level 15. It sure takes a lot of time and rigorous training to learn how to run:) Oh, and BW is really into desecrating graves. Games in ME-verse will continue. Sigh. Do they really have to? -Algol- (talk) 12:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "Though I would still prefer not get that drunk :D" - Emergencies happen:) Would be a good idea to have an antivenom potion at hand:) "I mean, I can understand, that loving someone presents a danger for various reasons, but wouldn't it make more sense to teach jedi how to handle their emotions instead of surpassing them?" - As I've said, it's primarily Bioware's idea of the Jedi Code. Back in the days they even had families, children and nobody cared unless they didn't interfere with Jedi duties... much. Then KOTOR came out, and everyone got that twisted idea about jedi not being allowed to involve themselves romantically. Though even in KOTOR 1-2 masters kinda teach them how to handle emotions instead of suppressing them. Goes something like this: if want to do someone, you just sit and meditate, and all your happy creamy feelings will... come out, sorta XD "You say it like that's not friggin awesome :D Then again, everything with Mickey is awesome... ''" - Well, if Mickey is flying an Y-Wing, then it's not away from Snow White being the princess of the Galaxy (far far away), Goofy the Dark Sith Lord, oh, and Peter Pan in storm trooper armor. Nah, I'd rather they left Star Wars alone, you know, many people hold it sacred. "''my Isabela is currently busy with having hot lesbian sex with my Lady Hawke on their ship :D Pirates ftw!" :1)How are pirates connected to hot lesbian sex more then someone else (if I understood correctly)? :2)Their ship? I thought it was Isabela's ship O_o :3) Merrill and my Hawke ended up on the same ship, please do not disturb XD I couldn't care about the comics less too (except for that first one, when some pathetic Morrigan-wannabe appeared and I was, like, outrage!!!), but I just found the notion with slaves entertaining. During DA2 she always talked about her sexual adventures, but I also wanted to hear about her naval adventures. Like ships captured, gold plundered, towns razed, people killed... Pirates are into that stuff, you know. Glad she really has guts to be a pirate, I guess:) "Those are both pretty nice jobs, if you have the passion for them" - I have a lot of passion, except that passion alone is not nearly enough. Like the last time I applied for position in a newspaper. They asked me about my education, and when I responded that I have a degree in law, they answered, that they hire people from journalism faculties. Kinda logical... and illogical at the same time:) "Though writing a game is really hard, especially with RPGs, cos they have tons of different dialogue" - C'mon, if Casey hudson can do it, we can do it too:) Besides, tabletop RPGs can help with that a lot: you have do come up with very different amount of dialogue right on the spot. "I would like to be a game script writer too, but no real chance for that in my country" - My chances are even less XD Our only dev, which is capable of something remotely decent offers rather low salaries and the only remarkable thing they did in last few years was an expansion for Mount&Blade. Ever played M&B by chance? "'' though we did make Heroes of Might & Magic 5....and it sucked''" - Black Hole Entertainment, you mean? They did HOMM 6', not 5, and yes it sucked. Oh, and they went bankrupt afterwards:( Though Warhammer: Mark of Chaos (and the add-on) they made was decent. I played it for quite a while. "''I don't really want to have anything to do with that game anymore, but my slight OCD tells me to finish it with all the DLC..." - Turian female squaddie. No, seriously, turian female temporary squaddie... wearing a cowl. Because the geniuses still can't decide whether turian females have head-fringes or not. Yeah... Guess I have an OCD too. Just can't get past the old flame. Combined with the fact, that my saves went to the wrong type of hell, I'm replaying ME1 now. My Shep storms into the briefing room and yells "people, I just had the weirdest dream!!! In this dream you Ashley became a Spectre, you Garrus became this top military advisor in the Hierarchy, you Wrex became king of all krogan, you Liara became the Shadow Broker, you Tali became a quarian admiral contrary to all you've told me, and also we... you know, and you Kaidan... Sorry I can't tell you":) "Other than that I don't really have a problem with restrictions. It's a bit annoying, that everywhere I look the game tells me to buy Cartel coins but meh I don't care" - Which server are you on? because I tried to play TOR recently, and the server told me to sod off and wait in the queue past all the premium members, and then there was terrible lag... I guess I'll just wait it out for a couple of days and then play it myself. "'' Or one time some random person started to heal me. It can be nice sometimes :)" - It's actually kinda expected in MMOs. I mean it's normal behavior to heal/buff someone and some other guy does the same to you. "''Also I like my character, she is a true SMUGgler XD Does almost everything for credits, but lately she started to help the Republic, cos she likes hero worship she gets :D" - Hanna Solo;) "Well that happening was pretty obvious from the start. I still think the writers were idiots, they should have kept the Reaper's purpose a secret, and then they would have had a much easier time to milk this franchise to death" - Well... First of all things were really different in ME1 when it was announced as a trilogy, period. Then came ME2 and was milked to hell and back (hoho, alternative outfit packs!)... And with ME3 they really have no choice then to make another game in the same universe because of their own artistic stupidity. But the Reaper's purpose is seriously unnecessary, Reapers are not a big deal now. "Leviathan" hinted who will be the next archenemy, in this charming, ve-e-e-ery-very subtle Bioware manner:) -Algol- (talk) 01:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) "It shows that Chris Avellone sat done, read everything about Star Wars, found most of the good vs bad pretty boring, so he made a story where in the end everything is friggin gray, and sith & jedi are equally assholes" - Well, to be perfectly frank, the so-called Grey Jedi (Kreia and that other guy) were purely Obsidian's inventions, and since I'm somewhat a traditionalist, when it comes to matters of lore, I don't know... In any case, this invention was far better, then Bioware's vision of the Jedi Code, and in-game the gray morality of both sides was much more appealing then dark vs. light. Or is it red vs. blue? :D But yeah, I liked my Exile better then Revan and in big part thanks to Brianna <3 Oh, and especially considering the "canonical" Revan XD "Then again, I really don't hold Star Wars sacred. I like it alright, but it has way too many flaws" - We gotta save the children!!!:) I mean, I'm not that big Star Wars fan but, hey, there are a lot of people who will be seriously pissed off if Disney starts to promote their stuff in a setting, where it doesn't belong. Like my bff, who collects LEGO models of SW spaceships, and I don't want him to be pissed off:) As for myself, I didn't even like 2000-s movies that much and considered them to be largely unnecessary capitalizing on the title. The 70-s movies were way better. Now Disney... I simply don't trust them to make anything decent. "Well I might be influenced by a manga I read not so long ago about an all-female pirate ship, where the pirates had hot lesbian sex all the time :D" - No comments XD "'' I can't really decide which version of the story to use as my headcanon: the one where they get the ship for Isabela from her former boss, or the one where they kill him, but Hawke is already so filthy rich that she buys a friggin ship for Isabela, cos she can!" - M'lady, why limit yourself?:) Use both! Like the ship liberated from Castion will be the flagship (I suggest the name "Les Beaux", Orlesian style XD) and then your filthy rich Hawke buys Isabela even more ships to assemble a whole fleet! " 'lol BW really can't write at all' " - Some of the people there actually can write (btw Sylvia Feketekuty moved to DA writing team to work on DA3), but Gaider is a no-hoper, rendering all the efforts fruitless, just like Walters in ME. "''Dunno if I told you about it, but some time ago I randomly made up a story in my mind about how my Warden got kidnapped by some cultists, who were looking for Morrigan, and my poor Warden had to kill them all" - You told me:) It was during our discussion about DA:O romances and how my Warden is all happy beyond the Eluvian, and your Warden is not-so-happy, because she didn't have a proper ending. You also considered possible, that the bastards worked for Flemeth. I have a question: why a cult? As in "religious cult". "she still will go after Morrigan just to keep the swamp witch safe" - oh the witch will be safe alright, as will be little Urthemiel. Unless they put them in DA3, in which case I will reconsider the possibility of going all Anders on Bioware HQ :) Oh, and btw, about romances... You're the psychologist here, I remember my Shep's profile, so here's a story:) Recently I had a conversation with my friend about which characters did him and I romance in various games. My list: Baldur's Gate 2 - Aerie, Wizard/Cleric multiclass. NWN2 - Elanee, a druid but still a spellcaster, plus she's an elf and they pretty much have druidism=magic=religion NWN2 MotB - Saphia, Red Wizard of Thay DA:O - Morrigan DA2 - Merrill I see a startling tendency O_o "Sorry, no experience no hiring." - Yep, I can relate, totally. How do people even supposed to gain experience in this case? "I'm lucky that I can speak languages, cos that's the only reason they hired me...that and my charming personality of course :D" - We can also say, that you can express your charming personality in multiple languages! Cool, eh?;) "'' I heard good and bad things about it :D''" - Which ones, if I might ask? I like M&B myself. Good thing when all you want is to simply kill... things:) Oh, Imperium Galactica 2, how could I forget?! Yeah, that was totally a good one! "You can add me if you want, my smuggler is called Raileigh and my sith is Arttohok :)" - Gotta love the random names:) But yeah, I'll totally try out TOR this evening, and of course I'll add you... if the game feels like letting me in:) "Yesterday a jerk jedi let me handle all the bandits, while he collected all the stuff for his quest, which I also needed, so I had to wait for those to re-spawn. Bandits re-spawned first" - Either a jerk or simply a hopeless n00b:) Usually it happens rarely though, people who have at least some MMO experience don't do that. About Leviathan... Hard to explain without giving away any spoilers, but you're both totally right and not entirely right... Yeah, at the same time:) The original Big Bad pretty much equals the new Big Bad and they also so closely related to each other, that they are basically the same thing. Well at least they originate from the same thing. But you're totally right about this: minimum creativity, maximum milking. "Sigh, Bioware are so good at making likeable characters, but they really just can't write really good stories" - Well... DA:O story was very nice. Not "really good" but very nice. And the characters seem to become blander and blander with each game :( -Algol- (talk) 10:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "'' I always have to laugh when I think about "canon" Revan, cos there is no way, that my Revan is a guy''" - Same here for me. Well, my Revan really is a guy, but he is very different from the "canon" one. "After some hesitation Revan answers "Yes.", and realizes that even if it didn't pay off, she did what she had to do" - Cynicism vs. idealism? I liked the story and this type of moral conflict:) Besides, the vision of the Republic defeated in the end might as well be a lie. I mean, was I the Sith Emperor, I'd shown exactly the same vision to impact morale and defeat the enemy "from beyond the grave", so to speak. But it would most surely be a lie, because it's people who defeat or uphold states, not some visions you receive after too much space-booze XD "'' I don't acknowledge canon Revan or the fact the he and the Exile appear in SWTOR''" - neither do I, but that Revan cult is hella funny:) "What are you talking about? They only made 3 Star Wars movies ;P" - Oh, sorry yes, only three movies. I was misinformed, my bad:) Except that Disney plans to make three more until 2016 or so, and then spam them onwards, turning Star Wars into some kind of a Santa Barbara. "Plus since they are after someone with the soul of an Old God, it makes more sense for them to be religious" - Yeah, people in Thedas tend to worship pretty much anything they can come up with, they are just funny that way:) And being a really good and probable plot device, I can only wonder how does a cult even know about the OGB? I mean, the only people who knew about the conception would be Flemeth, Morrigan, the Warden and the other participant of the Ritual, if it's not the Warden. On one hand, a secret shared between more than two is not a secret anymore, on the other hand nobody among those people has an interest to tell this secret to anybody. Except for Flemeth, maybe, and that's why your previous hypothesis from the original conversation, that she might be the one running the show. "one day she will definitely need someone to save her from some trouble she caused herself" - as will any person, no matter how powerful and self-reliant this person might be. So that's why my Warden is there. Well, besides from the honeymoon:) Quite an exemplary family: mother, father, a little child and a Dog:) Btw after my ME tabletop was crushed by the cold hard reality of the endings, I started a DA one:) One of the quests will involve helping Morrigan, the Warden and the OGB getting out of wherever they are now, when the time comes. Because during the reunion in Witch Hunt my Warden and Morrigan where so preoccupied with each other, that totally forgot about, to quote Zaeed, "in's gonna be easy, out's gonna be a bitch" XD "Well you a certainly into magic and elves :D" - Considering that magic and elves are basically the same thing in most fantasy settings... I'd however say that species do not really mater, but magical aptitude does:) As my friend called me yesterday, "manaphile" XD As for species, the ones that I'm really into are tieflings from D&D settings. I guess it's kinship:) Neeshka form NWN2 is not an option, sadly, and Annah from Planescape Torment, despite being an option technically, is not an option for my Nameless One, because he's loyal to Deionarra. "I would say your type is the caring bit motherly type of young woman" - Ermmm... motherly? Not sure if I understand:) "You chose Morrigan in DAO because Leliana was too girly for you, so you rather defrosted the ice queen :D" - Ermmmm again XD Please explain "too girly", not sure if I follow:) Come to think of it, we may also count Bastila from KOTOR, who is a space mage, Brianna from KOTOR2, who is a hand-to-hand fighter, but turns out to be a space mage too (oh the irony) and Tali from ME who is a magician with technology. Do I need a therapist, no?:D "So uhm yeah...list is a bit random...kinda like my real life lol" - You say it like it's a bad thing. Well it's not:) I wonder if there is a pattern nevertheless... Dunno about Corso, but Leliana, Liara and Isabela all seem to be people, that are deeply driven by their respective ideas. Leliana and her faith, Liara and her "miss obsessive" type, as you rightly put it a while ago, and even Isabela, after all she is driven by the idea of freedom. Maybe it's dedication that attracts you? Or maybe the seeming "randomness" represents search, or an open mind? "Dragonborn in Skyrim - sleeps around but never falls in love" - my bosmer Dragonborn was thoroughly disappointed, that there were no bosmer LIs in Skyrim. I wanted to start a happy bosmer cannibal family (because bosmer are cannibals) XD No matter though, my Dragonborn's LI is Brelyna Maryon. Surprise-surprise, she is a mage (oh, and an elf) and descends from House Telvanni, the house of mages and my favourite Grand House in Morrowind for obvious reasons. '''How could I forget her in my list? XD But about the Courier... Not that F:NV has any decent romance options at all. Seriously, not a single one. Lily and raul are clearly not an option, Veronica is in a relationship, Boone just lost his wife and not big on relationships for obvious reasons, and Cass... Cass is coll, but more like a buddy then an LI, I guess. ".others call it pretty boring ^^'" - Well, the game is about you kicking the living shit out of anything that moves, do people expect intricate story or rich dialogues?:) "Well Raileigh is the first name of my Hawke, kind of a fantasy version of the name Riley, which means courageous, so it's not that random :)" - Ooooh, so it wasn't randomly generated by SWTOR itself? Because the name of your Sith character kinda does. My apologies, then. But yeah, I totally dig the "names with meanings" concept. Tend to do it myself, but not as much or often. Oh, btw I started a new SWTOR character, because when I opened my previous, I really felt no bonding, guess too much time has passed. So let's make a new one. Still a Jedi, though. Oh, and twi'lek:) Not that catching up in levels would be hard or long. What's your level now? Anyways... Here I come:) "This sounded confusing enough, that I'm a tiny bit interested in the DLC now :D" - I'm so sorry for leading you into being interested in it, I really am. Because there's nothing interesting about it!:) Also it features two sufficiently useless guns:) Though there is one very good line from Liara, especially good for those romancing her. "Hell I even had the sense of accomplishment at the end of ME2 even though I new it won't matter in 3 at all" - Well, think of it like this: you get to know a lot of interesting people, who become your friends and trusty comrades-in-arms. After all, Bioware's aptitude for creating likeable characters (except for Jacob) truly blossomed in ME3. Especially comparing to ME3 additions to the team (unnecessary as they were), James and Javik. -Algol- (talk) 19:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Weird thing with this message O_o I actually wrote it in the morning, but wasn't able to send it until now. Enemies jamming our communications:) -Algol- (talk) 19:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. Alternate appearance pack for ME3!!! Poor EDI. Just... Just look at her. It's hard to be more of a sex bot:(-Algol- (talk) 06:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) "'' I mean no matter how many times we save the Republic, the Empire will still conquer most of it. I know that in the end due to Luke the good guys win, but still everything we do is pretty much pointless''" - Well, we don't know about it in-game. Not that I'd want to lay down and die even if it is pointless. "Or they could be some renegade offshoots from the Gray Wardens" - Anders XD "A story, where all the PCs from the games meet each other, because they all get somehow pulled through an eluvian like portal, and they would find themselves in a Fade like world not knowing what to do there or how to get out" - All PCs from the games? Like, all games, or just Bioware games, or just Dragon Age games?:) "So yeah, I would say, while there are some overlaps and variations, your type is Betty rather than Veronica :) ... Hope that made some sense :D" - It... did not, but thanks nonetheless. "While she does value it, I would say she is driven by it...I mean she is not really a freedom fighter or anything" - I meant that she is driven in a way that she expresses her idea of freedom by virtually any aspect of her life. She is not a freedom-fighter, but you don't have to actually fight to be driven by an idea. "I think I chose the LIs depending on if they have at least some trait that interests me, like Liara's obsessiveness :D" - At least some? Hmmm, your LIs are lucky people then. "I knew it! I totally did know it XD" - There goes my mystique. How, how on Earth could you know it? XD "Then came Dawnguard DLC with Serana, who pretty much would be the perfect LI for the character, except that she can't be romanced :(" - mods might help, as always. "Though their love would have been weird a bit, a werewolf loving a vampire lol" - Still better then Twilight... Wait, it is Twilight XD One of the things I didn't like about Skyrim is that this whole vampires vs werewolves thingy is getting really old. And annoying. "Well, not really, given the fact that she and Christine will probably never ever meet again, and it was Veronica who decided to give up love to begin with, I'd say she is pretty much single" - She is single, yes, but I meant that she is simply not interested in anyone except Christine. Not that I'm blaming her XD "I can imagine her whole life, how it will play out, and see that there is no way for her to fall in love with anyone ever" - So am I. My Couriers only love is the NCR, so he will spend his whole life spreading NCR influence. One can't imagine how much an anti-materiel rifle helps the democratic process XD Btw, who did you side with in F:NV? Let me guess... Independent Vegas without House?:) "Dunno, but that sounds just as stupid as loving DAO for the combat :D" - There is a difference. DA:O is NOT about combat. M&B IS all about combat:) If I want role-playing and dialogue, I play DA:O. If I want a hack-and-slash to release stress, I play M&B. That's it:) "My smuggler is level 22 now, I'm desperately leveling up, so I stop dying on Tatooine XD" - A friend got to level 35 with the smuggler and finished the story. It was... interesting, in a way. But I'm not telling you any spoilers :P "and then the b*tch betrayed me and totally disappeared after the prologue :(" - Ali has a sarcastic personality, according to her interviews. Consider it a very sarcastic trolololo XD "'' I always have to laugh when someone with Lady Hawke's voice tells me to kill someone XD''" - Does Lady Hawke's voice get interrupted by seagull screaming, sea breeze, wave clashing against the ship hull and occasional... moaning?:D "'' But that's nothing really special, happens to me all the time IRL''" - Do you embark on suicide missions IRL?:) "Btw did you see the Omega DLC trailer?" - Yep. To quote Alistair, excuse me if I begin projectile vomiting. A brief comment about the trailer: 1) "The Illusive Man is about to meet his match" - The Illusive Man only meets his match closer to the endings, where he meets a bullet. He doesn't even seem to care about Omega. 2) "The leader of the Cerberus occupation is general Oleg Petrovsky" - I remember that douchebag from the comic. Another fine example of how horribly overpowered, all-knowing an omnipotent Cerberus is, due to, well, nothing. Now Bioware wants shove even more of this bullshit down my throat. 3) "He's a merciless bastard" - Said the paragon of morality. 4) "Together we will take Omega back blah-blah-blah" - Since when did Aria move from being a businesswoman to being a rabble-rouser, freedom fighter and Che Guevara's spiritual sister? Do they have to ruin Aria too? Seriously, I expected "each of you who brings me a head of a Cerberus mook gets 100 credits". That would be Aria and Omega-style. 5) 1.30 of the video and Aria embracing Shepard. Lolwut? 6) On the bright side the geniuses finally figured out turian females and head-fringes. They don't have them. Makes sense. It made me want to play ME3 even less, but sadly I have to do it to restore my savegames. "Also Assassin's Creed 3 is so friggin boring" - It's mostly about multiplayer now, what did you expect? "*sigh* Assassin's Creed, I loved you, but you really lost your way" - Was bound to happen at some point. You can't make a series of more then five games without things going sideways. Btw I was asked to spread the word, so if you're interested: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Additions_to_Chat_Rules?s=wl. -Algol- (talk) 10:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) "Actually I think if Isabela met someone like Hawke much sooner, she could have even become a freedom fighter" - And a very efficient freedom fighter. Since she is the best DPS among DA2 companions and dual-wielding rogues are horribly overpowered in DA2 on the whole. "Brelyna is also a Betty-type character" - I'm starting to get this distinct feeling, that every character is written in binary code. Like, two types, no other option possible, either Betty-type or Veronica-type:) "All the other female mages in Skyrim are pretty much jerks" - Priestess of Azura is not. But she is not romanceable, that's true. "Also marriage is pretty boring in Skyrim" - And stupid. You slap a medallion on yourself... and everyone suddenly wants to marry you O_o "sometimes I forget that I'm a werewolf, then comes full moon, and I go "OH SH*T!!! Gotta get out of town ASAP!", cos due to a mod my chara always changes on full moon :D" - Originally, in TES lore, werewolves have nothing to do with full moon. Not to mention that werewolves are actually mere pawns of Hircine, Lord of the Hunt, who is a batshit crazy bloodthirsty maniac. One of my favorite Daedra Princes though, but still... When he has an idea of starting a new Wild Hunt, BAM! each werewolf becomes a mindless thrall whether s/he likes it or not, and goes slaughtering everyone around (or dies trying). That's what werewolves in TES really are. That's why I never play the Companions questline and simply kill them all. I played Blood Moon add-on ten years ago, I remember everything. Btw, the next Skyrim DLC will be on Solstheim, the very island the events of Blood Moon took place on. *Sigh* Bethesda likes to desecrate graves just like Bioware does. They just have to ruin people's good memories. "And she dislikes the NCR due to some minor disagreements in the past (like how the Divide got blown up and stuff), so yeah Independent Vegas it is!" - If it's the only disagreement, I don't see the problem with NCR at all. The Divide blowing up was an accident. Anyway, who cares? Stuff gets blown up in Fallout all the time:) The reason I'd never put up with independent Vegas, is that all this independence won't last long. What if securitrons break? What if there's a virus or a power shortage? Who will control them when the Courier goes away on business or dies of (un-)natural causes? And then what? All the surrounding tribals tear the town to pieces? Plus the inhabitants of "independent" Vegas... Gotta love them:) They are okay with paying extortion to criminal gangs, but they are not okay with the possibility of paying taxes to a legitimate government? Dafuq? Not to mention, that NCR offers not only protection, but also political and civil rights, health-care and education. "and after things are ok with Vegas, she would most likely disappear somewhere, cos she is not the type to stay in one place for long" - That would be exactly the time when things stop to be ok with Vegas:) About weapons... Christine's silenced sniper rifle would be my favorite and most commonly used, then modded anti-materiel (Shepard was right, sometimes we need bigger guns), 12,7 modded SMG and, of course, the Sequoia. Sequoia is symbolic. Every named Legion scumbag, or a particulary nasty scumbag gets finished with a Sequoia to the forehead:) Dunno, Medicine Stick is very good in terms of damage, but the iron sights are still too obstructive. "Though a friend of mine said I shouldn't take it seriously, cos every sith is crazy anyway" - Paranoia and megalomania are just one of many juicy details of your average sith psych profile. So yeah, your friend is totally right. "She has a really good sense of humor and loves to tease the fans :D" - That she does! I love her humour too. The way she was hitting on Jennifer Hale during one of the interviews was awesome:) Oh, and she also paints her skin blue:) "Not really ;P What you wanna read the manga I was talking about or something? ;D" - Not really:) You were the one, who read the manga, not me, so I guess it's you who might be hearing... stuff:) "Well I use public transport every morning, and it always feels like a suicide mission" - Priceless! XD "also DAT female turian voice!" - I don't believe that delivering a single and very short word gives an accurate impression about her voice. Though it's not even important. SPOILER ALERT! *toobadshediesaveryunnecessarydeathregardless* "I thought they already did in the comics" - The comics featuring her where too short, and she was mostly killing stuff instead of talking about freedom and taking back OUR station (it's her station). They kinda screwed her up in one of the novels, when she fell for TIM's lies as if she was born yesterday, all while a lobotomized vorcha could figure out TIM's bullshit, but it's not about ruining her, it's more about omnipotent Cerberus with impregnable plot armor. "'' use all the puny criminals as meat shield''" - I'd totally lend her Javik for "Operation Meatshield". Oh, and James too! No need to return them either. Also the DLC features two beastly biotic powers, because Vanguards and Adepts were totally not overpowered already, and two old assault rifles, useless as always. Sniper rifles get thermal scopes, which, lol, do exactly the same thing as the scope on Javelin, but take one mod slot and add even more weight. Why would one need that crap and why not simply use the Javelin is beyond me. I sincerely hope Omega will be the last DLC, except that it is very unlikely. Alternative Appearance pack for ME3 has a "1" in the title... "Bioware loves to turn criminals into heroes for some reason" - It's their artistic vision of criminals waiting anxiously to "redeem" themselves, I guess. Why did Jack accept the Alliance proposal, while she clearly stated, that after the Suicide Mission she goes on her usual killing spree? Why did Zaeed stopped taking Cerberus money and suddenly wanted to wage a war against them? "I really feel like ME is becoming more and more of a dating sim" - ME is not that of a dating sim. How many sex scenes do we have? Usually one per game. It's more about everyone in the galaxy having a crush on your character, which helps players with their own-self image and self-importance:) This self-image gets hurt in a situation, when Samara rejects you, and how many people cried on BSN about that? Btw, Aria won't be an LI, and I'm not considering this a spoiler. What's a real dating sim of all dating sims, is DA:O! In DA:O you can visit a brothel/ discuss relationship/ publicly kiss/ privately kiss/ screw your LI whenever you want to. Everyone knows, that DA is mainly about sex, with Blights or M-T wars happening somewhere in the background:) After all, violence and sex always were the most selling things on the planet, even if they are virtual. "I don't really think I have any right to vote, since I don't really use the chat, and probably won't use it in future either" - It was like Tali's trial in ME2. Technically it was about the chat, but it had more serious and important underline: ME wikia admins tightening their grip on users' balls. The proposal was withdrawn anyway, so nothing that deserves your attention:) "No fancy italic text from me then...yeah, I'm too lazy to look up what symbol was used for that :P" - That would be tilde key (`). Two tildes for italic, three for bold. I don't know why the buttons disappeared though. There may be a sinister plot behind this:) -Algol- (talk) 19:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Why two rogues in a party? I always go with two mages, a DPS rogue and a tank warrior. Usually it's Merrill + Anders/Bethany (when lil' sister is available) + Isabela/Aveline (depends on my Hawke being a rogue or a warrior). About two types... My problem was that there seem to be only to of them, even if they intertwine. There are only Betty-type traits or Veronica-type traits, without any, I don't know, Kelly-type, Cindy-type or some others O_o I just don't get it:) Btw are there any archetype personalities for males?:) "I mean, I can understand why everyone would want to marry my character, she is pretty and rich after all, but still..." - The in-game "explanation" in Skyrim says that life is too short, so everyone wants to marry ASAP, when they see an available person. LOL. But seriously, the game is transforming in to Sims, with marriage and child adoption. "But isn't there that ring you can get in Skyrim which pretty much regulates your werewolf-self? Or did it just give you an extra transform option?" - To be honest, I don't remember and do not really care. Even if it allows you to control yourself, no way any of my characters would believe, that some ring, no matter how powerful it might be, can counteract the will of a Daedra Prince. So cure that lycantropy, Hircine is too crazy to trifle with:) I mean crazy in a bad way, not like good ol' Sheogorath:) I just love the guy. "After Fallout 3 what did you expect?" - Even earlier: after Oblivion. That thing truly sucked. With all the fascination people have over Skyrim, half of it goes to the fact, that 90% of them can only compare it to Oblivion, but it's really easy to be much better than Oblivion. I played TES since Daggerfall, and Morrowind is hands down the best game in the series. "I seem to remember, that the package was from the NCR and was meant to be blown up" - Not like that... The package contained a detonator that was meant to control the ICBMS stored in missle silos all over the divide. The NCR wanted to launch them against the Legion (Algol approves +100) but it went off prematurely for unknown reasons. No way the NCR would blow up entire companies of their soldiers. It really was an accident. "Generally my problem (and my character sort of reflects this too) with the NCR is that it is run by idiots really" - Not entirely. The NCR is ruled by the Congress, and in every parliament there are idiots and geniuses. They kinda even each other out. Now the current president Kimball is a bit of an idiot, unlike, say, Tandi, who was a visionary, but presidents come and go - the idea of the Republic lives on. Plus, NCR representatives in F:NV where really smart: Crocker is a shrewd diplomat, Hsu is a great strategist and even Moore with her "kill them all first, ask questions never" is still needed when it comes to necessities, because she is willing to do what it takes. I really liked her, and found it funny, how my Courier with his astronomic killcount and using gangers and legionnaires as live target practice, goes all "Now, now, Colonel, let's not kill them all, not this time, we have to devise contingency plans":) "the idiots in charge are only thinking about taking more land, so they don't have to look for alternative (and in the long run probably better) resources in their own land" 1) there are no resources in the Hub area (their own land). Not nearly enough, in any case. The Brotherhood blew up NCR's gold mines, pieces of land, that are not f*cked up with radiation that much, can only support a fixed number of farms, so the NCR has no alternative then to spread out. They really need more land. 2) They do not acquire land alone. They also gain control over vital strategic facilities - the Hoover Dam, that provides clean water, and HELIOS, that provides electricity (with a bit of assistance). Very smart. "I don't think it would do the NCR any good, if they could get their hands on another territory" - All in all, the NCR is already good just for the sole fact, that they are the only power, who can oppose the Legion successfully in the long run. Because across the river the Legion still has a lot of territory and manpower, even if Caesar and Lanius are defeated. They will continue attacking after some time, and the "independent" Vegas will be the first victim. If the NCR doesn't get their hands on Vegas, then Legion will. You want that? "while the NCR surely promises things like that, they didn't really do sh*t for the citizens of the Mojave" - Like giving them water? Trade with NCR caravans? Holding Legion slave raids back? The very "independent" citizens of the Mojave do not seem to realize, that their "freedom" will last for a few days and then they get wiped out like Nipton. If they accepted NCR rule, they would allow the NCR to do some sh*t for them, they could help the situation of NCR being spread too thin, but they are rejecting them instead. It's the citizens of the Mojave who are idiots. "Also it is very likely that if they join the NCR they have to pay taxes AND extortion money too" - Crime rate on NCR territories is comparably low. Especially comparing to Vegas, which is freaking run by criminals entirely. "Don't really use the iron sight, imho it's a gun that should be fired from the hip so to speak :)" - It's a lever-action single shot rifle. It shouldn't:) "I'd like to let you know that for me even one word or phrase is enough for me to utterly fall in love with someone's voice :D" - What if the character turns out to be a complete irredeemable jerk, but with a good voice? Like Fenris, for example? Isn't it a bit... extreme? "Though he certainly doesn't deserve a comic and anime" - Oh no-no-no, James totally deserves a comic and an anime and a novel and who knows what other kind of crap BW is into these days. Better him then someone else. What, you'd like them to make an anime about Liara? A promo from the Omega DLC. "Strike a devastating blow to Illusive Man's plans!" I didn't know TIM even had plans for Omega, but that's not even the joke of the situation... Are they seriously telling me, that with this "devastating blow" (lolz) Kai Leng and TIM will lose plot armor and Thessia, Sanctuary, Chronos station and Earth will never happen? Really? XD "but yeah joining the Alliance instead of her becoming a mercenary or a the leader of some gang is just stupid" - Worthy of Zaeed who becomes a vigilante, fighting bad Cerberus. "That's because EAware marketing is always bad" - Ooooh, I just can't agree with that at all. Their marketing is extremely effective. You didn't like last 20 seconds of DA:O trailer? Those 20 seconds were the sole reason why a lot of people bought the game - so they can kill stuff and have sex with stuff. Something they can't do in real life, so that's what videogames are for. People pre-ordered ME3 in their millions, because the trailers showed, that you can kill a lot of stuff, which is soooo coool, apparently. And those very people, who don't need complexity, kill mooks in multiplayer, diddle their LIs in singleplayer and rejoice. People, who bought the game for the story quickly realized, that they were swindled out of their money, but it was too late, and they are the expendable minority. So no, EA marketing is damn good, because their audience are millions of sheep. "the key I hate the most, cos in Bethesda games and some other games too that brings up the console" - But the console helps to fix bugs lazy Bethesda never bothers to fix themselves! The console is our savior! XD "Oh btw, I just installed Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition..." - Yeah... I never saw much "enhancement" there, but you're totally right about the problems you've mentioned. What can I say, Project Eternity will be BG's spiritual successor, so let's wait and see. -Algol- (talk) 15:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Remember our joke about romanceable turrets in ME? Watch this!:) That was me:)-Algol- (talk) 10:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Just checking in. Happy holidays, have a great time and lots and lots of fun!:) -Algol- (talk) 11:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you soooooo much for your congratulations and present! I loved it! <3 Now I'm a truly happy Algol :D Thank you again, have fun and celebrate well! -Algol- (talk) 11:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC) In case you haven't saw this yet... You should totally see it:) -Algol- (talk) 21:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) "Yay, found the time to answer you finally! :D" - And I'm very happy about that:) How did your birthday parties went? Same good confetti joy as the holidays?:) Come to think of it, I'm crawling out of the party-mode with huge difficulties. But it really should end, the sooner the better. There's stuff that needs to be done. Like making some money, because I've spent a decent half of my savings on fireworks :D Do you like fireworks? I thought to bring as much mages to the Fade, as I possibly could, since they're somewhat familiar with the environment, and nothing really stopped me. If Merrill wants to come - sure, can't resist her:) Maybe she will also learn a thing or two about various spirits. And Anders is not an abomination:( If he is, then so is Wynne. I mean, an abomination is possessed by a demon and that demon totally controls it, but Vengeance is not a demon and Anders is still able to coexist with it. "well I had my dog with me :D" - the Dog must have been extatic about that :D Chewing on some spirits... Spiritual nourishment, so to speak :D "Well that's because it's a very basic categorization...or rather a scale I would say" - Alrighty then. A scale. Still doesn't make much sense to me, but there's already some progress. How close are you to the "Veronica" end of the scale?:) "Then my daughter started nagging when I told her to clean up after herself..." - OMG. Sims, totally Sims. Why would a Dragonborn even want to adopt children? I mean, Dragonborn is busy with killing stuff, or going to distant locations to kill some more stuff, or busy with crafting items to kill stuff more efficiently... Why would s/he even have time for a child? I mean, while the Dragonborn is busy killing stuff, the child might, I dunno, starve and die O_o "But it is the Ring of Hircine, so it basically has the power of the daedra" - Riiiight:) I can toatally imagine Hircine, sitting in his Hunting Grounds and thinking "lolz, that stupid Dragonborn fell for it! S/he really thinks that this ring I crafted myself will allow him/her to escape my power, trolololo". Well... Anyway that's what I would have done if I were Hircine:) Btw, no love for Sheogorath? "Never finished Oblivion myself" - That's good. You haven't missed anything:) Also you might have saved yourself some head trauma due to facepalming, because you didn't see simple bandits wearing glass or ebony armor:) "I think that Skyrim is a good game though. Not because of the story, but the game world is pretty interesting, and playing is sometimes really fun. Then it bugs out, and a mudcrab kills you..." Well... It is good (nothing THAT special, but good) and I still don't like it. Bored me really quick. A-a-a-and the bugs, of course. And the lore screw-ups. As someone said on the blog right here, Skyrim is everything a modern game needs to be. It's pretty and it's dumb. But you should totally play Morrowind, I think I told you this already, when you aked me for a game to play back in the days. Not only the gameworld is much more detailed there, but it also has a very interesting plot. "I mean, I hate the Legion, and always kill them all, but still destroying the land with them is a bit stupid imho" - Destroying the land? The land wasn't all idyllic farms, forests and lakes with fluffy bunnies and rainbows all over it. It was a barren wasteland already, so a few more nukes won't really hurt. Bonus points points for wasting who-knows-how-many Legion scum though. "Yet the one who leads the Battle of Hoover Dam is General Oliver, and once you won the battle he gets the praise along with Kimball" - And it's perfectly normal. You know the saying, "history is written by the victor". If you win, you can boast as much as you want. Oliver won the first battle for the Dam and with your assistance he wins the second, and YES, he gets the praise because he has the higher rank and the supreme commander during the battle. Not that he doesn't deserve some boasting, he won twice, after all. Same with Kimball. It's like Obama getting the praise for taking out Bin Laden, while all he did is authorize the mission. It's all normal. "That's why I always give them the Vault 22 tech :)" - well a GECK would have totally helped:) But mere Vault 22 tech is not nearly enough:) "But the problem is that they can't really hold the lands they take" - Eventually, they will be able to hold it all, if things develop at their current state. Thing is, that if they don't grasp this land, the Legion will, so they will need to be faster. Holding is the next priority, but only after capturing. Remember Civilization? Imagine you're in a territorial dispute with a rival Civilization over, say, the only source of Uranium on the map. First thing you do is capture it within your borders. You may not have enough troops to end the rival's claims once and for all, but still you NEED to capture that resource ASAP. Later, you'll drive the rival out for good, but it won't happen instantly. Fallout is not a "perfect world":) "If they could actually protect the Mojave, the people there wouldn't be that against them imho" - They DO protect Mojave. To the best of their current capability. If those people want the NCR to have more capability, they'd better effing cooperate. As to how exactly the NCR already protects Mojave, read further on:) "Helios? Really?! You mean the facility where they put the biggest NCR idiot in charge?" - I should have been more clear, sorry. The smart thing is that they still control HELIOS and actively try to put it to use. In this case it's the thought that matters. Now with just a little bit of assistance from the Courier, things on HELIOS would be put on track. "Also I have to remind you that this is the same NCR who brought the Powder Gangers into the Mojave and gave them dynamite" - You say it like the NCR intentionally let them loose:) In any case, the Powder Gangers are weak and can be wiped out easily with, again, just a little bit of assistance. Now I have to remind you, that it's the "people of the Mojave", who comprise the bulk of Jackals, Serpents, Fiends and other assorted scum, who are much more dangerous then the Powder Gangers. I'm kinda hinting that the "people of the Mojave" really could use some law and order:) "But most caravans are stopped at Mojave outpost, and Legion slave raids have a whole town for their operations" :1) Most are stopped, but some get through and benefit. In any case the Crimson Caravans alone are able to maintain a relatively decent economy, and I didn't even mention the Gun Runners. :2) "Legion slave raids have a whole town for their operations" - *Sigh*. A whole town? A single town. If it wasn't for NCR, who keep the Legion bogged down at camp Forlorn Hope and other places, the whole Mojave would have been a base for Legion slave raids. Oh, and your precious people of the Mojave would share the same fate as those 30 or something tribes Caesar conquered, become enslaved, that is. And you say that the NCR doesn't protect them??? "That's not really fair. The three houses while are sort of gangster like, only the Omertas are actually really gangsters who deal with drugs and such" - gambling is a perfectly gangster activity, it always was. The Chairmen do it, even the White Gloves do it. Plus, why do you think they need armed (poorly as they are) forces, other then to impose their ways. "And the Kings are just all Elvis imitators, whose philosophy is basically “everyone's king”, so except for Pacer they are pretty much the nice guys, who keep Freeside safe" - I'd say they are simply retarded kids who don't realize that only a single one of them has the balls to be "King". Others... Others restrict pure water only to those who can pay for it, while the NCR aims at providing it for free, as a basic right of their citizens, and about "keeping Freeside safe"... Safe? That meat armed with shitty pistols and armored in nothing but their pants can't keep random maniacs from running amok (mod or not). It's the NCR, ONLY the NCR, who actively prevents the Fiends from spreading further then already TWO districts of Vegas. Only the NCR keeps the Fiends immense firepower at bay and eventually eliminates it completely. And you're saying it's the Kings, who keep people safe?:) All in all, you might have noticed that I'm a die-hard NCR loyalist:) I just can't help it. I supported them since Fallout 2, which is one of my favorite games ever (dammit, how many hours of gameplay...) and I will keep doing it, because no matter how imperfect they may be objectively, they are a freaking utopia when compared to any other faction up to date. Btw, about other factions. A while ago Bethesda reps were spotted strolling around Boston, taking pictures. Rumors started circling about the next possible Fallout... "„ It's a lever-action single shot rifle. It shouldn't:)” - You know I didn't mean it like that :P" - I kinda meant that single-shot rifles with slow reload time are meant for precision shooting and not "from the hip":) Btw during my latest playthrough I heavily invested in the Demolition skill and perks. Goddamit it was great! Like covering all but one entrances to Bittersprings with C4 during Boone's personal quest... And then, a single push of the button, those sweet explosions and Legion screams, which are both music to my ears, limbs flying around... Nice! "What makes me a good Demoman?" :D "You know, I think our alignments don't really match. I would say you're more a lawful type, while I although I would like to fancy myself as neutral, I sort of realized I'm more on the chaotic side..." - Two points. :1) If they don't really match... Is that... Bad?:( :2) Well... I'm not that lawful actually. People told me that I'm the most fervent supporter of laws I like, but a disaster to laws I don't like:) Then again, the classic DnD alignment scale says that lawful characters do not necessarily follow each and every law they encounter... Then again, the majority of my chars in DnD were either Chaotic Good or Lawful Evil. The direct opposites, I know, I know:) "even though I think that voice is like melted sex flowing into my ear :D" - I just LOVE your metaphors! "Melted sex", gotta remember that!:) "„What, you'd like them to make an anime about Liara?” - Dear God, NO!" - So about Paragon Lost:) I'd really like to hear your opinion, since I'm no fan of anime, but I think the thing was plain pathetic. In no small part due to having nothing in common with ME on the whole. "well they also say that the next DLC will the biggest and best DLC EVAR... yeah, sure /sarcasm" - Heard any news abou the stuff, btw? I didn't hear anything and it's somewhat suspicious to me. Though I still think they shouldn't be desecrating that grave anymore. However, if I expect one thing, it would be my sardonical laughter on how they screwed up this time. You heard the news? David Gaider doesn't like us. I'd even goes so far as to say that he disapproves, -50